


pizza and ranch

by evotter



Series: u got games on yo phone??? [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Social Media AU, idk what this one is but its good i promise, peters actually in it for a short time!!!! wow, yep another one of these
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 16:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evotter/pseuds/evotter
Summary: Lily Evans: according to this buzzfeed quiz i’m going to marry flynn rider anyway so i dont need uJames Potter: his real name is eugene fitzherbert u knowLily Evans: yea and ur middle name is fleamont so ur point????





	pizza and ranch

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is i threw it together

_ Lily Evans  _ to  _ James Potter:  _ just took a buzzfeed quiz on what delicious food pairing we compare to as a couple 

_ Lily Evans:  _ we got wine and cheese

_ James Potter:  _ wtf

_ James Potter:  _ i took that and we got pizza and ranch

_ Lily Evans:  _ so……..u took this quiz and u didnt tell me that u’d taken it or what ur results were

_ James Potter:  _ um.

_ James Potter:  _ nope?

_ Lily Evans:  _ first of all i hate ranch

_ Lily Evans:  _ second of all i hate this relationship

_ James Potter:  _ yea thats y i didnt tell u

_ Lily Evans:  _ whatever potter 

_ Lily Evans:  _ according to this buzzfeed quiz i’m going to marry flynn rider anyway so i dont need u

_ James Potter:  _ his real name is eugene fitzherbert u know

_ Lily Evans:  _ yea and ur middle name is fleamont so ur point????

//

_ James Potter  _ to  _ grape apes:  _ lily’s replaced me with buzzfeed quizzes

_ Sirius Black:  _ i knew this day would come

//

_ Lily Evans  _ to  _ Remus Lupin:  _ our 7 year anniversary is coming up what should we do this yr

_ Remus Lupin:  _ Drink tea and sleep

_ Lily Evans:  _ thats what we did last yr

_ Remus Lupin:  _ Yeah but this time let’s take cute photos in the woods behind James’s house first

_ Lily Evans:  _ hes gonna kill us for doin this shit around him u know he hates our beautiful relationship

_ Remus Lupin:  _ He can fuck off u were my friend first

_ Lily Evans:  _ and gf

_ Remus Lupin:  _ Yeah that too

_ Remus Lupin:  _ It’s his fault he’s the one who asked me if we were dating when we were literally eleven

_ Lily Evans:  _ well the answer was obvs yes anyway 

_ Remus Lupin:  _ Are we matching for these photos

_ Lily Evans:  _ what kind of fool do u take me for??? ofc

_ Remus Lupin:  _ Would asking James to take the pics be too cruel

_ Lily Evans:  _ he can fuck off he took a buzzfeed quiz and didnt tell me

_ Remus Lupin:  _ Oh yeah he told us about that

_ Lily Evans:  _ ugh

//

_ Lily Evans  _ to  _ James Potter:  _ stop talking shit 2 the boys abt me !!!!

_ James Potter:  _ why am i not surprised.

_ James Potter:  _ was it remus

_ Lily Evans:  _ obvs hes the love of my life we dont keep secrets

_ James Potter:  _ i hope u can feel me rolling my eyes from here

_ Lily Evans:  _ can we borrow ur backyard next weekend

_ James Potter:  _ why

_ Lily Evans:  _ we’re coming up on 7 yrs and wanna take pics 

_ Lily Evans:  _ also. unrelated. but can i pay u to take photos next weekend 

_ James Potter:  _ why are u paying me were literally dating

_ Lily Evans:  _ not on my 7yr anniversary with remus were not

_ James Potter:  _ stop leaving me for him

_ Lily Evans:  _ he was here first

_ James Potter:  _ yea bc u told me u didnt like me

_ Lily Evans:  _ honey we were 11 pls let this go

_ James Potter:  _ literally never u called me an arrogant toerag

_ Lily Evans:  _ yes and i stand by that

//

_ Sirius Black  _ to  _ moonshine gang:  _ ALICE AND FRANK ARE GETTING MARRIED IN TWO WEEKS

_ Sirius Black:  _ CAN U BELIEVE

_ Sirius Black:  _ IM APPALLED

_ James Potter:  _ mate are u serious

_ Sirius Black:  _ YES THAT IS QUITE LITERALLY MY NAME

_ Remus Lupin:  _ Were u asleep when Frank came round and told us ?????

_ Sirius Black:  _ ...what

_ Peter Pettigrew:  _ padfoot he came over like two weeks ago 

_ Sirius Black:  _ u guys r completely shitting me

_ Remus Lupin:  _ No we really aren’t

_ Peter Pettigrew:  _ he told us when the wedding was and that the save the dates were coming bc theyre kind of just throwing this all together but he wanted us there for sure

_ James Potter:  _ cmon dude 

_ James Potter:  _ u were in the fucking room

_ Sirius Black:  _ bullshit

_ Peter Pettigrew:  _ how is ur memory rly this awful

_ Sirius Black:  _ u guys are pranking me

_ Sirius Black:  _ stop this

//

_ Sirius Black  _ to  _ Lily Evans:  _ did frank come round the flat and talk abt his and alice’s wedding date ??????

_ Lily Evans:  _ what????? not to my knowledge

_ Lily Evans:  _ and my 2 boyfriends live there so i would know about it if he had

//

_ James Potter  _ to  _ Lily Evans:  _ u absolute traitor

//

_ Remus Lupin  _ to  _ Lily Evans:  _ Lily how dare u, after all we’ve been through

//

_ Lily Evans  _ to  _ Remus Lupin:  _ u know our ship name is moonflower

_ Remus Lupin:  _ Holy shit

_ Lily Evans:  _ me and jem have jily

_ Lily Evans:  _ or lames, which i quite like when hes being a tosser

_ Remus Lupin:  _ Valid

_ Lily Evans:  _ jem and sirius is starbucks

_ Lily Evans:  _ u and sirius is wolfstar

_ Lily Evans:  _ me and sirius is silly hahahah

_ Remus Lupin:  _ Why are u putting thought into this

_ Lily Evans:  _ oh im not

_ Lily Evans:  _ marlene sent me this compilation of names

_ Remus Lupin:  _ Did she include Pete in any of them??

_ Lily Evans:  _ no, says hes kind of the odd one out of the group

_ Remus Lupin:  _ Huh

_ Lily Evans:  _ beats me as to why

//

_ James Potter  _ to  _ Lily Evans:  _ why are u and remus ‘moonflower’ but we get fucking LAMES

_ Lily Evans:  _ bc obvs remus and i are just…...meant 2 be

_ James Potter:  _ this is so unfair

_ James Potter:  _ why r u so mean

_ Lily Evans:  _ i just bought a new bed for algernon i hardly call that mean

_ James Potter:  _ ur nicer to my cat than u r 2 me

_ Lily Evans:  _ absolutely ridiculous, jem, dont b lames

_ James Potter:  _ …………..

_ James Potter:  _ just 4 that im not going to tell u the results of the buzzfeed quiz i just took

_ Lily Evans:  _ noooooooo tell me

_ Lily Evans:  _ plz dont shut me out again

_ Lily Evans:  _ plz dont slam the door

_ Lily Evans:  _ u dont have 2 keep ur distance anymooooooore

_ James Potter:  _ stop quoting frozen at me u know i hate that movie

_ Lily Evans:  _ is it bc kristoff is better looking than u

_ James Potter:  _ what is this obsession u have with disney princes 

_ Lily Evans:  _ what can i say, i like unrealistic expectations of the men im supposed 2 fall in love with

_ James Potter:  _ ……

_ Lily Evans:  _ also u totally look like prince eric did u know that

_ James Potter:  _ i wish i could have the strength to block u

_ Lily Evans:  _ impossible u would never

_ James Potter:  _ bold of u 2 assume i wont just make sirius do it

_ Lily Evans:  _ the cowards way out

_ Lily Evans:  _ block me urself like a real man

_ Lily Evans:  _ also remus and i r on the way 4 our photoshoot thx love u xxxxxxx

//

_ Lily Evans  _ to  _ James Potter:  _ will u b my +1 to alices wedding

_ James Potter:  _ are u not in the wedding???

_ Lily Evans:  _ no, theyre not doing a big group, its just a best man and maid of honor 

_ James Potter:  _ ohhhh

_ James Potter:  _ well id love to, but im going with sirius

_ Lily Evans:  _ are u shitting me

_ James Potter:  _ nope

_ Lily Evans:  _ u kno this is why u get upset with me and remus 

_ Lily Evans:  _ bc every time i try 2 do things with u ur already doing them with sirius

_ James Potter:  _ not true

_ Lily Evans:  _ no it is true 

_ Lily Evans:  _ its fine. its whatever. im not mad but im just being honest

_ Lily Evans:  _ and u know sometimes i do stuff with remus because ur doing stuff with sirius

_ Lily Evans:  _ so u cant get upset with me bc remus and i joke about dating bc we do a lot of stuff that ppl who are dating do

_ James Potter:  _ you know how madly i love you right

_ Lily Evans:  _ yeah, i do

_ Lily Evans:  _ but that doesnt change the facts 

_ James Potter:  _ i don’t mean to 

_ Lily Evans:  _ i know that too

_ Lily Evans:  _ why i said its fine

//

_ James Potter  _ to  _ Sirius Black:  _ mate can we talk

//

_ Remus Lupin  _ to  _ Lily Evans:  _ U told him?

_ Lily Evans:  _ yeah

_ Remus Lupin:  _ Took u long enough

_ Lily Evans:  _ yeah

_ Remus Lupin:  _ Are u okay?

_ Lily Evans:  _ yeah

_ Lily Evans:  _ we’re good

_ Lily Evans:  _ i think

//

_ James Potter  _ to  _ Lily Evans:  _ go to frank and alice’s wedding with me

_ Lily Evans:  _ i dont want u to stop hanging out with sirius just bc i said something

_ Lily Evans:  _ that wasnt the point

_ James Potter:  _ i know it wasnt

_ James Potter:  _ go to the wedding with me

_ Lily Evans:  _ james

_ Lily Evans:  _ i told u i dont mind

_ James Potter:  _ and i already told sirius i want to go to the wedding with my amazing beautiful girlfriend 

_ James Potter:  _ cmon evans

_ James Potter:  _ be the wine to my cheese

_ James Potter:  _ the pizza to my ranch

_ James Potter:  _ doe to my stag

_ James Potter:  _ lil to my jem

_ Lily Evans:  _ ur really laying it on thick today arent u

_ James Potter:  _ yeah

_ James Potter:  _ and im gonna continue to lay it on thick for the rest of our relationship 

_ James Potter:  _ bc yeah sirius is hot but have u looked at urself recently

_ Lily Evans:  _ wow u do have a way with words

_ James Potter:  _ let’s go to a wedding together and get completely drunk and have the best night of our lives

_ Lily Evans:  _ convincing

_ James Potter:  _ when alice throws the bouquet u should def catch it

_ Lily Evans:  _ i have shit hand-eye coordination 

_ Lily Evans:  _ i probs wont catch it

_ James Potter:  _ shame

_ James Potter:  _ guess i wont propose then

**Author's Note:**

> plz leave validating comments are these still hip and cool do u still like reading these
> 
> u can follow me on tumblr [here](https://evotter.tumblr.com) and leave me nice jily prompts if u want thanks


End file.
